mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
틀:에피소드 이름
} | 우정은 마법, 1부 = Friendship is Magic, part 1 | 우정은 마법, 2부 = Friendship is Magic, part 2 | 기쁨 나누기 = The Ticket Master | 애플벅 시즌 = Applebuck Season | 그리핀 길들이기 = Griffon the Brush Off | 허풍쟁이 트릭시 = Boast Busters | 드래곤샤이 = Dragonshy | 파자마 파티 = Look Before You Sleep | 무시무시한 소문 = Bridle Gossip | 빌붙이말썽요정 대소동 = Swarm of the Century | 겨울 마무리 = Winter Wrap Up | 큐티 마크를 찾아서 = Call of the Cutie | 낙엽 달리기 대회 = Fall Weather Friends | 래리티의 패션쇼 = Suited For Success | 핑키 센스 = Feeling Pinkie Keen | 소닉 레인붐 = Sonic Rainboom | 노려보기의 달인 = Stare Master | 장기자랑 크루세이더 = The Show Stoppers | 래리티와 건달들 = A Dog and Pony Show | 모델이 된 플러터샤이 = Green Isn't Your Color | 블룸버그 납치 대소동 = Over a Barrel | 공주님의 애완동물 = A Bird in the Hoof | 큐티마크 연대기 = The Cutie Mark Chronicles | 위기의 스파이크 = Owl's Well That Ends Well | 핑키 파이의 파티 = Party of One | 생애 최고의 밤 = The Best Night Ever | 조화의 원소, 부활! -첫번째- = The Return of Harmony Part 1 | 조화의 원소, 부활! -두번째- = The Return of Harmony Part 2 | 트와일라잇, 패닉에 빠지다! = Lesson Zero | 악몽의 밤 축제! = Luna Eclipsed | 우월한 자매 선발 대회! = Sisterhooves Social | 큐티 마크? 큐티 수두! = The Cutie Pox | 애완동물 선발 대회! = May the Best Pet Win! | 포니 마스크의 정체! = The Mysterious Mare Do Well | 가장 특별한 포니! = Sweet and Elite | 스파이크의 보석! = Secret of My Excess | 일일교사 수업! = Family Appreciation Day | 핑키파이의 아기 돌보기! = Baby Cakes | 허츠 워밍 이브! = Hearth's Warming Eve | 애플잭의 비밀! = The Last Roundup | 스위트 애플 농장의 위기! = The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 | 레인보우 대시는 공부벌레! = Read It and Weep | 마음과 마음의 날! = Hearts and Hooves Day | 진정한 친구! = A Friend in Deed | 다시 태어난 플러터샤이! = Putting Your Hoof Down | 미래에서 온 트와일라잇! = It's About Time | 드래곤 대탐험! = Dragon Quest | 허리케인 플러터샤이! = Hurricane Fluttershy | 가비검즈의 비밀! = Ponyville Confidential | 특급열차 케이크 난도질 사건! = MMMystery on the Friendship Express | 캔틀롯 결혼식! -첫번째- = A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 | 캔틀롯 결혼식! -두번째- = A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 | 크리스탈 왕국 -첫번째- = The Crystal Empire - Part 1 | 크리스탈 왕국 -두번째- = The Crystal Empire - Part 2 | 핑키 파이 대소동 = Too Many Pinkie Pies | 심술쟁이 뱁스 시드 = One Bad Apple | 마법 대결 = Magic Duel | 무시무시한 포니빌의 밤 = Sleepless in Ponyville | 원더 볼트 학교 = Wonderbolts Academy | 애플 가족 모임 = Apple Family Reunion | 스파이크의 은혜 갚기 = Spike at Your Service | 참아라 플러터샤이 = Keep Calm and Flutter On | 스파이크의 동물 돌보기 = Just for Sidekicks | 포니 체육 대회 = Games Ponies Play | 신비로운 새 마법 = Magical Mystery Cure | 트와일라잇 스파클 공주 파트1 = Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 | 트와일라잇 스파클 공주 파트2 = Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 | 옛 궁전에서의 무시무시한 소동 = Castle Mane-ia | 대어링 두의 수수께끼 = Daring Don't | 기운을 내, 스쿠틀루 = Flight to the Finish | 파워 포니 = Power Ponies | 박쥐다! = Bats! | 메인해튼에 온 래리티 = Rarity Takes Manehattan | 핑키 애플 파이 = Pinkie Apple Pie | 레인보우 대시의 갈등 = Rainbow Falls | 셋은 너무 많아 = Three's A Crowd | 핑키 파이의 자존심 = Pinkie Pride | 허세와 검소함의 차이 = Simple Ways | 립싱크 대소동 = Filli Vanilli | 트와일라잇 타임 = Twilight Time | 브리지 요정들의 대이동 = It Ain't Easy Being Breezies | 난 아가가 아냐! = Somepony to Watch Over Me | 모드 파이 = Maud Pie (episode) | 스위티벨의 질투 = For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils | 한 번 드셔보시라니까요 = Leap of Faith | 시험공부 1, 2, 3 = Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 | 물물교환 합시다 = Trade Ya! | 마음먹은 대로 = Inspiration Manifestation | 이퀘스트리아 체육대회 = Equestria Games | 트와일라잇의 왕국 파트1 = Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 | 트와일라잇의 왕국 파트2 = Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 | 큐티 지도: 파트 1 = The Cutie Map - Part 1 | 큐티 지도: 파트 2 = The Cutie Map - Part 2 | 아늑한 나의 성 = Castle Sweet Castle | 애플 블룸의 악몽 = Bloom & Gloom | 탱크의 겨울잠 = Tanks for the Memories | 로데오의 무법자 = Appleoosa's Most Wanted | 우정은 어려워 = Make New Friends but Keep Discord | 그리핀스톤의 사라진 보물 = The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone | 결혼식 준비 = Slice of Life | 스파이크 공주 = Princess Spike | 완벽한 파티 = Party Pooped | 우정 되찾기 = Amending Fences | 꿈속의 괴물 = Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? | 캔틀롯 부티크 = Canterlot Boutique | 명탐점 래리티 = Rarity Investigates! | 메인해튼의 연극 공연 = Made in Manehattan | 우월한 형제 선발 대회 = Brotherhooves Social | 큐티 마크를 기다리며 = Crusaders of the Lost Mark | 핑키 파이의 비밀 = The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows | 최악의 허츠워밍 = Hearthbreakers | 악몽의 밤 축제 = Scare Master | 디스코드가 어때서? = What About Discord? | 사이 나쁜 이웃 = The Hooffields and McColts | 최고의 포니 팝스타 = The Mane Attraction | 트와일라잇의 시간 여행: 파트1 = The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 | 트와일라잇의 시간 여행: 파트2 = The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 | 크리스탈 의식 1부 = The Crystalling - Part 1 | 크리스탈 의식 2부 = The Crystalling - Part 2 | 모드 파이의 선물 = The Gift of the Maud Pie | 큐티 마크가 뭐길래 = On Your Marks | 불꽃의 도전 = Gauntlet of Fire | 두 번은 안돼 = No Second Prances | 신참 레인보우 대시 = Newbie Dash | 허츠 워밍 이야기 = A Hearth's Warming Tail | 큐티 마크가 문제야 = The Fault in Our Cutie Marks | 패션 스트리트에서 살아남기 = The Saddle Row Review | 애플잭, 제발 좀 쉬어 = Applejack's "Day" Off | 플러터샤이의 골칫덩어리 = Flutter Brutter | 삶은 향신료처럼 톡 쏘는 것 = Spice Up Your Life | 팬과 안티는 종이 한 장 차이 = Stranger Than Fan Fiction | 엉망진창 애플우드 경주 = The Cart Before the Ponies | 28번의 장난 후 = 28 Pranks Later | 체인질링으로서 산다는 것 = The Times They Are A Changeling | 던전 & 디스코드 = Dungeons & Discords | 벅볼 시즌 = Buckball Season | 비바 라스 페가수스 = Viva Las Pegasus | 하는 일마다 실수연발 = Every Little Thing She Does | 한 쪽 말만 들어선 안 돼 = P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) | 애플 가족의 거짓말 = Where the Apple Lie | 최고의 원더볼트 = Top Bolt | 처음으로 다시 돌아가기 1부 = To Where and Back Again - Part 1 | 처음으로 다시 돌아가기 2부 = To Where and Back Again - Part 2 | 하늘 같은 스승의 조언 = Celestial Advice | 스타라이트의 분노 참기 = All Bottled Up | 플러리 하트의 마음 = A Flurry of Emotions | 돌처럼 단단한 우정 = Rock Solid Friendship | 플러터 샤이의 고민 = Fluttershy Leans In | 넌 나에게 영원토록 망아지란다 = Forever Filly | 부모님의 마음 = Parental Glideance | 사랑에 빠진 빅 매킨토시 = Hard to Say Anything | 너무 정직해도 문제야 = Honest Apple | 셀레스티아 공주와 루나 공주의 갈등 = A Royal Problem | 야크 도움 요청하지 않는다 = Not Asking for Trouble | 디스코드의 새로운 시도 = Discordant Harmony | 천생연분 = The Perfect Pear | 유명세에는 대가가 따르는 법 = Fame and Misfortune | 싸움을 막아라 = Triple Threat | 캠프파이어와 함께 듣는 전설 = Campfire Tales | 대어링 두의 위기 = Daring Done? | 제콜라를 구해라 = A Health of Information | 체인질링의 마음을 돌리는 건 어려워 = To Change a Changeling | 엉망진창이 된 갈기 = It Isn't the Mane Thing About You | 비행선에서의 소동 = Once Upon a Zeppelin | 큐티 마크 캠프 = Marks and Recreation | 파이에 얽힌 비밀 = Secrets and Pies | 어색한 친구 사이 = Uncommon Bond | 그림자 포니의 습격 1부 = Shadow Play - Part 1 | 그림자 포니의 습격 2부 = Shadow Play - Part 2 | 마이 리틀 포니: 이퀘스트리아 걸스 = My Little Pony Equestria Girls | 마이 리틀 포니 이퀘스트리아 걸스: 레인보우 락 = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks | 마이 리틀 포니 이퀘스트리아 걸스: 우정 게임 = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games | 마이 리틀 포니 이퀘스트리아 걸스: 에버프리의 전설 = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree }}분류:틀